Low on Time/Issue 6
This is issue six of Low on Time, entitled: Not Wanted. Issue 6; Not Wanted A 16 year-old Olivia biked down the street, quickly. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt, short-shorts, and a baseball cap. She had a pink bag hanging off the handlebar. She pulled into a driveway of a pretty house, which was painted teal and yellow. She got to her house, hopped off her bike, and put up the kickstand. She walked into the house, where her dad was taking his shoes off, presumably because he just got home from work. "Hey dad!" Olivia said, starting to take her shoes off. Her dad turned around, seeing her, and smiled. "Hey sweety." he said, kissing her forehead. "How was school?" "Same old, same old, you know? How was work?" "Same old, same old!" he retorts. Olivia walks down the stairs, her dad right behind her. The two entered the kitchen, her dad had a serious look on his face. Her dad sat down, while she got out the iced tea. She looked at him, and smiled. "Anything wrong?" she asked. Her dad looked at her, and let out a weak smile. "Honey, you know I love you... but I have to tell you something." he said. "What is it?" she asked. "I've been lying to you." her dad begins. "Your mother didn't leave us-- she never existed." Olivia looked startled. "What do you mean my mom never existed?" she asked. "Olivia, she never existed because I adopted you. Your real parents left you at a daycare when you were just an infant, where I worked. When they never came back-- I tried my best to get back in contact with them, but after it was clear they didn't want a child, I took you in." he said. Olivia felt a mixture of pain and anger. How could he have lied to her all those years, she wanted to know. "Then why did you lie to me?" she asked, her voice trembling. "I wanted to do it when you were ready. Trust me, you wouldn't have had a better life with your real parents." he said, trying to reassure her. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, a little offended. "They were the most rude people you'll ever meet. They went into my daycare, and broke at least two windows." her dad said. "I want to see them." Olivia said, crossing her arms. "Are you sure about this?" her dad asked. "Yes." she simply replied. "Okay then." her dad said, walking towards her, reaching into his pocket. He handed her a note, which had the address on it. "I got this in case you said that." Olivia looked up at her dad, and nodded, walking away. ---- Dylan walked out of the dorm with Olivia, who was trembling in fear. Dylan still had blood all over his face. The two walked down the dark hall, there was no noise, except for the screams coming from outside. Dylan had the pocket knife Olivia had, and the two continued to walk until they got to the door. Dylan opened the door, and the two walked outside to see a very scary scene. Students were running away from... something. They didn't know what it was they were running from, and they jut watched them go by. Olivia clenched on Dylan's arm, which made him turn to her. She was looking on, scared. Dylan saw a couple of people, not running, but walking. He looked, and he saw a female student get knocked down by the pack of students running. She tried crawling away from the ones that walked, but she was no match, they quickly pounced on her, and started eating her. "Oh my God..." Dylan said, watching in fear. "What do we do?" asked Olivia, holding onto his arm. "Follow me, and stay close." he said, as he ran the opposite way of the big pack of students, Olivia close behind. The two ran until they got to the side of the building. They could do one of two things, wait there to avoid detection, or climb the fence that was located behind them. Dylan was the one who noticed these were the only things they could do-- they had to get to the police. Dylan turned and went to the fence, Olivia followed him. "Are you sure?" she asked, looking behind her to see if they were clear. "Yeah, yeah, I'm sure." he said, helping her get up and over the fence. ---- Olivia biked down the street, not looking back. She rode her bike for almost an hour until she got to her destination. She knew the place, as the "bad part of Charlotte". She got off the bike, putting the kickstand up, and walked over to the door, happy as can be, she's about to meet her real parents. She walks over to the door, and knocks on the door. A few seconds go by, before hearing a lady scream, "Who's out there?" Olivia smiled, and looked at her card. "Is a Mr. and Mrs. Cobb home?" Olivia asked. "Who's there? Are you with the cops?" the voice called out. Olivia was startled by the question, but almost thought nothing of it. "No, my name is Olivia Bell, I'd like to speak with you." A lady, mid-thirties, crazy hair, and her eyes wide open peeked the door open. "What are you doing here?" Olivia smiled, pleased she got her attention. "I'm Olivia Bell, and I'm your daughter." Olivia said. The lady looked... surprised to say the least. After staring at her for a minute, her mom backed up, tears in her eyes. "No, no, no..." she repeated looking at her. Olivia was startled and started to slowly back away, by what looked to be some sort of breakdown by her biological mother. "You weren't supposed to find me." her mom cried out, before taking out a small knife, and stabbing Olivia in the stomach. Olivia's mom shut the door closed, and locked it. Olivia stumbled backwards, getting to the driveway before falling down onto her head. She heard someone yell "Holy shit" before she was turned onto her back She could barely see the person, but could tell it a young African-American wearing a purple bandana. "Don't worry, young lady." he said, taking off his bandana, before Olivia blacked out. ---- Paul emerged from the building he was in, to observe the chaos. Paul walked closer, the wind going through his hair, seeing that the "people" that are causing a ruckus aren't people anymore. He sees a figure running from a couple of these things, and he ran after them. He sprinted as fast as he could, and being on the basketball team, he was pretty fast. He tackled the one closest to the person, and punched it in the face. Paul stood up, and picked up a metal pole that was on the ground next to him. He looked back, seeing the person is Amanda Dixon, and that she stopped and was watching him. Paul looked at the pole in his hand, and swung at the closest one, hitting it in the chest, but that didn't do anything, it went closer. Paul brought it back, and swung again, smashing through it's face, it's eyes not even being visible. Paul turned his attention to the one on the ground, who reached up to him. Paul winded back, and smashed the pole into it's face. He saw it still going, and Paul did it over and over and over and over until there was barely a head to smash. He looked back at Amanda, who was shaking. "Are you okay?" Paul asked, walking towards her. Amanda nodded her head 'yes'. Paul smiled, and looked back at the bodies. "Where's Haley?" he asked. Amanda just looked at him, and nodded her head 'no'. Paul looked in anger back at the dead bodies, and walked over to them. He lifted the pole and smashed the bodes more, and kept going over and over. "FUCK THESE FUCKING THINGS!" he yelled, smashing them. He looked up, seeing Owen holding a baseball bat. "Quiet, this way." Owen said, in a hushed voice. Paul looked back at Amanda, who was walking slowly towards him. Paul took Amanda by the hand and guided her over to Owen, who was looking around making sure they were clear. The two went over to him, and he led them down an alley. A couple of dead bodies lied around, but nothing too major. They got into the store where Tyler and Violet were waiting for them. Tyler smiled, and hugged Paul. "Good to see you, man." Tyler said. Paul stood there, not letting go of the metal pole. Tyler stood back, seeing he wasn't all there. "You okay, man?" he asked. Paul dropped the pole, and looked at Amanda who was standing in the back, while Owen and Violet talked. Paul walked slowly over to her, and hugged her. Amanda, surprisingly enough, hugged him back, starting to cry. Paul hugged her, although he looked emotionless. ---- Kira was wrapping Harold's arm up, trying to stop the bleeding. Sean was on the computer, trying to run something. "I-I can't believe that thing just bit me." Harold said, his voice being unnaturally calm. "I know, what the hell?" Kira asked, then looking to Sean. "Sean, what are you doing?" "You heard the man! It's kicking the fucking FBI's ass! I suppose we're going to need as many people here... or we're fucked." "So, what are you doing on the computer? A Facebook status won't exactly work!" Kira retorted. Sean brushes the comment off, and continues doing what he's doing. He picked up his phone, and pressed 'Call'. He started talking into the phone, and it broadcasted campus-wide. "If anyone can here this, come to dorm room 220. I was able to see what was going on to the FBI-- they're getting destroyed. It would be safer, if everyone left on campus, got together. We'd be able to defend ourselves until we were saved." Sean said. Kira and Harold both looked on in amazement. "Man, I didn't know you could do that!" Harold said, happily. Sean looked at his screen, and smiled. ---- Jeremy, Trent, Kelly, Jake, and Isiss were packing up a bunch of stuff, food, water, and a couple of knives. Jake and Jeremy seemed to be the only ones not scared, as the rest were trembling in their boots. Jake went first, followed by Jeremy, Kelly, Isiss, and Trent. The five made their way down the hallway, looking at all the dead bodies. Trent walked backwards, making sure they weren't attacked from behind, holding nothing but a coat hangar. He tripped over one of the dead bodies, falling on his back. Isiss turned around, and helped him up. "Are you okay?" asked Isiss, whispering. "Yeah-- I'm fine." he said. The two went back to the group, who didn't even notice they fell behind. ---- Paul, Tyler, Violet, Owen, and Amanda started grabbing supplies. Paul threw on a backpack filled with water, and held his pole, Tyler had a wrench, Owen had his baseball bat, and Violet and Amanda were unarmed. "Remember, these things are tearing the fucking FBI apart. Be careful." Tyler said, the group standing by the door. "Stay in tight formation. Amanda, stay in between me and Owen, Violet stay in between Tyler and Owen. We need to make sure we don't get attacked." Paul said. "I'm ready." Violet said. "Yeah, let's do this!" Owen said. Paul looked at Amanda, who just nodded her head 'yes'. Tyler had his hand on the door handle, ready to open. "1, 2, 3... go!" Tyler said. Tyler opened the door swiftly, and leaped out, seeing none of the things in sight. Paul, Owen, Violet, and Amanda quickly followed, each one, looking in all different directions, making sure they were clear. "Alright, we're clear." Owen said, lowering the bat. "Ok, down the alley, we go single-file. 220 is in East Wing, so we're on the opposite side of campus." Paul said. "Yes, boss." Violet said. Tyler went through the alley first, followed by Owen, Violet, Amanda, and Paul, guarding the back. Tyler looked from the building, and saw there were a few of them staggering in the streets, along with a lot of bodies. They heard the gate rattle, and the five turned, seeing Dylan jump over it. He reached back over, and helped Olivia over. The two turned and looked at the five. "Oh, uhh hey..." Dylan said, in a state of confusion. "Let's go, you're coming with us." Tyler said, going out from behind the building into the open. The group followed him, and they got the attention of some of those things. They started staggering towards them, and now you could hear the dark moans they make, that you couldn't hear before over the sounds of screaming. The closest one approached the middle, and Owen stepped forward swinging the baseball bat, putting a tiny dent in it's head, but nothing to sever. Dylan stepped forward, taking the bat from him. Dylan swung, and it fell over, and there was a much bigger indent in the side of it's head. Dylan looked at Owen, and gave him the pocket knife. Owen nodded and went back into the line. The next one came up towards Tyler's side. Tyler his it in the head with the wrench, knocking it down. Tyler stood over it, and hit it two more times, killing it. "Good, we keep this up, we'll be there soon." Violet said. Credits *Kelly Gay *Olivia Bell *Jake Munoz *Dylan Adams *Kira Fulton *Sean Solo *Harold Morgan *Tyler Blake *Paul Alexander *Jeremy Flynn *Trent Jones *Isiss Rivera *Violet Middleton *Owen Horne *Amanda Dixon Deaths *None Category:Low on Time Category:Low on Time Issues Category:Issues